


The Dragon & The Viper

by waywardodysseys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Dorne, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “You don’t know who I am?”You have an inkling of he is. “You’re a Martell.”Oberyn reaches out and touches the material of your clothing. “And you?”“Targaryen.”Oberyn raises his eyebrows. “I thought you all were across the sea. Hiding from the world.”“My younger sister and brother are. I, however, am more of a free spirit. Independent.” You grin, “Dorne isn’t much so I figured I could lay low here for a while.”Oberyn laughs, “you’re talking about my Kingdom, Targaryen.”“Then I’ll go,” you say.“Please stay,” Oberyn whispers again.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You
Kudos: 79





	The Dragon & The Viper

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

The desert sands of Dorne make for a soft landing, as Rhaella sets herself down. You let go of her black scaly skin and slide off her. When your feet hit the sand, you hear wide flapping wings. You look up and see your other dragon, Vaerys, slowly descending to the ground.

Once Vaerys is on the ground, you turn towards the castle known as Sandstone. The stone structure is dark against the sun and sand of Dorne. Your ears can pick up the noise coming from the place. 

You glance behind you to look at your dragons.

“Stay here,” you whisper.

Rhaella and Vaerys look at one another then back at you.

You reach out and touch both of their heads. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

You face the castle once again and begin walking. You’re hungry and in need of a decent bed for the night. 

You had traveled over from Essos and knew the Kingdom of Dorne would be the best place to land. There wasn’t any chance of traveling further north into Westeros because of your dragons, and because of who you are.

\-------

Oberyn watches from a balcony as you walk into the courtyard of Sandstone. He takes in your Y/H/C hair, your Y/E/C eyes. He sees how you walk with strength, confidence.

He had also heard the servants talking of dragons. He finally had walked to the balcony off his room, saw the giant reptile beasts sitting on dunes of sand, and saw a figure walking towards the castle. 

He now eyes the stocky man who approaches you.

“Dragons don’t belong in Dorne.”

“They aren’t hurting anyone.” You reply.

“Dragons don’t belong in Westeros.” The man grounds out.

“Apparently you are small minded,” you hiss.

Oberyn watches as the man withdraws a sword, he sees you’re quicker and can block the blow with your own.

You use your strength to push back on the man, making him tumble backwards in the mixture of sand and gravel at his feet. 

The stocky man looks at you breathlessly. He clenches his sword in his hand and charges at you.

You sidestep out of the way once he is inches from you. You hear him crash into a booth inside the courtyard.

“Gods damn!” The man shouts.

He gets up effortlessly.

You watch as he charges again, this time you stand your ground, holding your sword in front of you. Both of you struggle once your swords hit one another.

You aren’t one to back down from a fight. You were the fighter whereas your brother, Viserys, and sister, Daenerys, were on the scale of letting solders do the fighting. Rhaegar was a fighter too but he has been gone for years now.

Your sword and the man’s clink and clash before you finally get the upper hand.

You’re breathless as you look down at the man. Your sword is at his throat and your knee is on his chest.

“I have coin to spend. I’m sure Dorne would appreciate it more than King’s Landing!” You ground out.

The stocky man huffs and surrenders.

You get up slowly then place your sword back in its sheath. You glare at the man before turning away, making a beeline for the tavern.

People inside the tavern are quiet and turn their heads to look at you as you walk in. You don’t mind the stares as you make your way towards the wooden bar. You place three golden coins down.

The barkeep eyes the coin. “What ya want?”

“Ale, and lemon cake if you have some.” You reply.

The barkeep nods as he pours you a glass of ale. “Lemon cake for the sword fighter.”

A busty woman from the kitchen comes out and sets down an entire lemon cake.

“I don’t need—,” you begin.

“Your coin pays for a whole cake.” The woman says.

“Right,” you mumble.

You grab the cake and ale, making your way towards a corner in the tavern with an empty table. 

A shadow engulfs your table minutes later.

“Go away. I paid.” You say as you stuff a small piece of lemon cake in your mouth. You haven’t had the sweet treat in ages.

“I know,” says the accented male voice.

You look up and into the deepest brown eyes you’ve seen. 

“I wanted to come see the lady who carries a sword and flies on dragons.”

You return your eyes to the lemon cake. “They won’t harm anyone. Maybe some livestock.”

“I’m more interested in you than them,” his voice is airy and royal.

You swallow the last of your ale and stand. You grab the rest of your lemon cake and leave.

Oberyn sighs as you walk by him. He inhales the air. It smells of lemon and stale beer but on the tip of the scents he smells lilacs. 

“Do you know who I am?” He asks with a raised voice.

You stop, keeping your back towards him. You’re quiet as you look down at the lemon cake. You breathe in and out before deciding to keep your feet moving. 

Outside in the courtyard, you find a couple of children and hand them the remaining cake. 

“Thank you miss,” one smiles.

“Thank you,” another whispers.

You smile in return then keep walking. You’re stopped at the gate by a couple of guards. One of them nods and you turn around.

Oberyn is walking towards you with a smile on his face.

“I don’t want any trouble,” you sigh as he approaches.

“I want you,” he says with a sly smile.

You swallow. “I just came for some food.”

Oberyn reaches out, cups your cheek. He bends his head down. “I can make you cum.” 

Your heart quickens inside your chest. “I, uh, I—”

Oberyn brushes his mouth against yours lightly. He pulls back and grabs your hand, pulling you towards the castle. 

He makes his way through the castle, up sets of stairs, past servants who nod at him then look at you with raised eyebrows. They don’t question him, they don’t speak.

Your eyes take in the intricate decorations of the room he leads you into. You let go his hand as you walk towards the open doors leading to the balcony. You’re able to see Rhaella and Vaerys off in the distance.

“They’re loyal to you?”

“Yes.” You glance at Oberyn. “Ever seen dragons before?”

“No,” Oberyn looks at you.

He reaches out and runs a knuckle down your cheek. He traces your lips with his thumb. He dips his head down and brushes his mouth against yours.

“You don’t know who I am?”

You have an inkling of he is. “You’re a Martell.”

Oberyn reaches out and touches the material of your clothing. “And you?”

“Targaryen.”

Oberyn raises his eyebrows. “I thought you all were across the sea. Hiding from the world.”

“My younger sister and brother are. I, however, am more of a free spirit. Independent.” You grin, “Dorne isn’t much so I figured I could lay low here for a while.”

Oberyn laughs, “you’re talking about my Kingdom, Targaryen.”

“Then I’ll go,” you say.

“Please stay,” Oberyn whispers again.

Heat floods your body. “I don’t know your name Martell.”

“Likewise. I’m Oberyn.”

“Y/N,” you reply.

Oberyn pulls you up against him and fuses his mouth with yours. 

His hands travel up and down your back as his fingers find the ends of your clothing. 

You moan as Oberyn touches your skin. It’s been weeks since you last had sex. 

“Oberyn,” you whisper.

“Y/N,” Oberyn moans as you move your hands over his clothing, up his arms and onto his shoulders.

You move your hands down the center opening of the red top he wears, touching his chest. His skin is soft, warm.

Your need for him sends your body into overdrive as you move your hands down and begin disrobing him.

Oberyn sees the lust in your eyes as you begin removing his clothes quickly. His own hands are finding the ends of your clothes. He’s wants you naked like you want him to be.

After your and Oberyn’s clothes are on the floor, Oberyn moves you back towards the bed. Once your legs hit the plush bedding, you lean back and fall onto it. Oberyn kneels on the bed and crushes his mouth against yours as he uses one hand to travel down your body.

He flicks one nipple then the other. He moves his hand down and palms your core. You’re hot, wet, ready. 

Oberyn moans against yours lips as he slides in one finger then two.

“Fuck,” you moan as Oberyn slips two fingers into your slick canal.

Oberyn begins kissing down your neck and chest. His tongue flicks out at each nipple as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out of your pussy. He moves his mouth down and over your stomach.

You spread your legs as Oberyn looks up at you before dipping his head.

He runs his tongue up your folds and finds your clit.

“Oh—fu—Oberyn,” you moan loudly as his tongue touches your clit.

Oberyn moans as he tastes you. You’re sweet like the berries he loves to eat.

Your hands grasp the bedding under you as Oberyn moves his tongue faster against your clit. His fingers meeting the pace of his tongue. He curves them up, making sure to hit your sweet spot.

Your orgasm is building inside of you rapidly as Oberyn does double duty with his fingers and tongue.

“Fuck,” you whisper, “yes.”

Your toes curl and your fingers clutch the bedding as your orgasm rocks through your body.

“Oberyn,” you moan lowly as you feel the aftershocks of your orgasm cause your body to tremble. 

Oberyn removes his tongue and fingers from your pussy. He kisses his way up your stomach, over your chest, flicking your nipples.

Your hands roam up his back and move through his hair as his lips find your neck and nip lightly at the skin. You reach down and find his cock hard.

Oberyn hisses at your touch, “Y/N.”

You pull Oberyn up and kiss him then you push him over onto his back and straddle him.

“Yes,” Oberyn hisses as you travel your mouth down his chest and over his stomach.

You stroke his cock before you take it into your mouth.

“Fuck,” Oberyn moans, “your mouth is heaven.”

You move your heavenly mouth up and down his cock, keeping one hand on the base while you use the other to cup and squeeze his balls lightly.

“Oh—mmm—,” Oberyn pants as his orgasm begins to rise inside of him.

You moan loudly against his cock as your tongue lathers him. Your movements becoming quicker as Oberyn reaches down and brushes your Y/H/C out of the way so he can look at your beautiful face while you suck on him.

“Ride me Y/N,” Oberyn moans. “Ride me as if I’m one of your dragons.”

You release Oberyn’s cock from your mouth as you move back up his body and straddle his hips.

Oberyn wraps a hand around his cock as he watches you sink slowly onto him. He takes in you biting your lip and arching your back as you feel his cock enter your pussy.

“So wet, hot,” Oberyn hisses, “tight. Gods, yes!”

You begin rolling your hips once you feel Oberyn’s entire cock inside of you. You keep your balance as you place both of your hands on his chest. You moan as Oberyn begins thrusting up, meeting the rolling of your hips.

Your own orgasm begins to build inside of you and your fingers dig into Oberyn’s chest.

“Fuck,” you moan as you arch your back and close your eyes.

“Look at me,” Oberyn hisses as he sits up and pulls your head down, so you can look into his eyes. “Look at me.”

You open your Y/E/C eyes and look into his dark brown eyes. You moan as your orgasm crashes inside of you.

You wrap your arms around Oberyn’s neck as you fuse your mouth with his.

Oberyn kisses you back as he thrusts up into you and explodes inside of you.

You’re still rolling your hips as you pull faintly away from Oberyn, you’re still high from the pleasure coursing through your veins. 

“Gods, yes, Oberyn,” you moan lowly.

“Y/N,” Oberyn moans back.

Oberyn pulls you back down on top of him, lying back against the bedding. He runs his fingers through your hair then moves his hands down your naked back as he takes in the feeling of your body against his. He wants you, needs you again and again. He wants you to join him in Sunspear with his daughters, with Ellaria. But for now, he wants you to himself.

“Stay here with me for a few days,” Oberyn whispers.

You sigh contently, “I have no plans to go elsewhere.”

\-------

Over the next few nights and days, you and Oberyn spend most of the time inside his bedchambers at Sandstone making rough, wild, passionate love to one another. You soak in his skin, his mouth, his hands. You take note he loves to be ridden fast and hard; he also loves pleasuring you with his tongue against your clit. He’s become a lover you don’t want to lose, but you know soon enough it’s time to move on.

Eventually you take him out to see Rhaella and Vaerys because you know it’s time for you to move on, find another place to hide away with your dragons.

“Such fantastic beasts,” he remarks.

“They are,” you reply.

Oberyn looks at your as you move your hand up Rhaella’s black snout. “You could stay in Dorne. For as long as you like.”

You glance at him. “I need to move on Oberyn.”

“I am a prince of Dorne Y/N. I will keep them safe. Keep you safe,” Oberyn states as he walks over to you and brushes a finger across your cheek. “You should come down to Sunspear with me.”

“I don’t know Oberyn.”

“Ellaria will love you. Like I do.”

He had told you of Ellaria, his daughters, his sexuality. “You find pleasures wherever you please Oberyn.”

“So can you. You’ll have a home in Sunspear with me and Ellaria. You’ll still be independent, still be able to wield your sword in Dorne. Your dragons will have a home in Dorne. You’ll be free to find pleasures elsewhere too as long as you always come to me first and foremost.” Oberyn presses his lips against yours. “Please Y/N.”

\-------

The next day you are traveling through the desert sands of Dorne towards Sunspear. Your dragons are flying high above the traveling party. You watch as they dip down on occasion, you hear some of the soldiers scream in surprise and plain cuss because of the creatures.

You laugh lightly and smile.

“They’ll get used to them,” Oberyn smiles before kissing you.

You moan as Oberyn’s hands find your core.

“You’ll love Sunspear,” Oberyn slides two fingers into your slick canal.

“Oberyn,” you moan as you fall back against the wall of the carriage you two are in.

Oberyn’s thumb finds your clit and begins circling it.

“Fuck,” you moan loudly.

“Not so loud love,” Oberyn says before he brushes his mouth against yours.

You kiss Oberyn back hungrily as his thumb circles your clit quickly. Your hands loop around his neck as your fingers weave through his hair.

Your orgasm rises inside of you rapidly and when it crashes you moan loudly against his soft lips.

“Yes, my love,” Oberyn whispers against your mouth as he pulls away his hand.

You watch as he places his fingers in his mouth.

“Sweet as lemon cake,” Oberyn remarks before leaning down and nipping at your neck.

You couldn’t wait to get to Sunspear, couldn’t wait to meet Ellaria and indulge in more pleasures.

“How long till we get there?” You pant. 

Oberyn smiles, “long enough for you to ride me Y/N.”

\-------

Oberyn leads you into his chambers inside the castle in Sunspear.

“Ellaria!”

Seconds later you hear a pair of feet running into the room.

A woman with long brown hair stops and takes you in. She raises an eyebrow. “Who’s this lover?”

Oberyn keeps his hand in yours as he holds out his other hand. “This is Y/N. I met her in Sandstone. She’s strong, confident, a fighter. A Targaryen. An independent woman.”

Ellaria looks between the two of you. “You love her Oberyn?”

“I do.” He looks at Ellaria. “I love you too.”

Ellaria approaches you. She touches your cheek, strokes your skin. “If you love her then I know I will love her too.”

The world freezes as Ellaria brushes her soft mouth against yours. 

You hesitate but reach up and cup her face, kissing her back.

Ellaria pulls away and smiles, “stay with us Y/N.”

You do.

Indulging in Oberyn and Ellaria either taking them both together at once, and even separately. 

They love you and cherish your independence, your strong will. Neither of them holds you back from anything.

You couldn’t want and or need anything else besides them, and your independence.


End file.
